Vehicle frames can be manufactured by separately manufacturing, and subsequently joining, an upper body and an underbody. However, due to manufacturing tolerances, manufacturing vehicle frames in this way can lead to misalignment of various features of the upper body and the underbody, correction of which can introduce stresses into the vehicle frame. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved vehicle frame manufacturing process.